The Pain Slowly Fades
by ThatBlondeChickWithBlueEyes
Summary: Willow Ross witnesses something that nobody should ever see. When her and her brother move to LaPush what happens when a certain wolf imprints on her? Will she be able to let go of what happened? Will she be able to love again? JacobXOC. R&R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga. But I do own the OC's (:**

_**A/N: I just wanted to say that this is another story that I am working on and that I wish that there was an OC button for twilight. Anyway I will be writing this story along with my others. (: I'm such a hard worker…..NOT! lol anyway on with the story! Also I will be updating them this holiday break, for anyone who wants to know.**_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>"Daddy, daddy, push me higher! Can I go higher daddy? Can I?" My dad chuckles at my four year old antics and pushes me again.<p>

"Sure sweetheart, but we have to get going soon. Momma and your brothers are making dinner tonight and they said that we cannot be late." He gives me another hard push and backs away from it.

I pout. When the swing starts to slow down, I jump off and fly through the air, laughing. My landing wasn't all laughs and giggles though. I land on my right knee, scraping it badly. Blood starts seeping out of my wound at a steady pace. Dad rushes over to where I landed and scoops me up in his arms, then carries me all the way to our car. He sets me down on the seat, inspecting the damage done to my knee.

* * *

><p>"Aw honey, let me clean that scrap up for you. Then when we get home, you can pick any band aid we have. You can even take one of the boys if you like. Does that sound okay?" I nod my head, wiping away the stray tears.<p>

"Willow, please stop wiggling around in your seat and eat your dinner." I listen to mom and finish eating my chicken tenders and French fries.

"Honey, when the kids are finished with their dinner, we are going to watch Snow White." I smile and dad sends me a wink.

"But Daniel we have to go to Greg's house in ten minutes. He invited us to his Super Bowl party and you RSVP'd us weeks ago. We have to go and it would be rude to not show up." Mom looks at dad, angry. "The babysitter is on her way."

"Then call her and cancel. I want to stay home and have some bonding time with my children. You can go have by yourself, like you said it would be rude if we didn't show up. So you go for the both of us and have fun." Dad comes over and scoops me up in his arms. Mom slams the door shut, leaving.

"Dad can we watch another movie? Snow White is Will's favorite. Plus we have watched it like twelve times! Please Ben and I wanna watch something that interests us." My older brother complains just because dad always lets me pick the movie, when we have family night.

"Will sweetheart are you fine with the boys picking the movie tonight? You know you don't to do anything that you don't wanna do. Your choice." The boys look at me hopeful that I will let them choose tonight.

I think about it for a little bit and nod my head, saying that they could pick it. They each kiss my cheek giddy that they finally get to pick for once. Tristan and Ben run over to the DVD cabinet and try to decide on a movie. It takes them forever because daddy had set me down on the couch and went to the kitchen to get our movie snacks. When daddy had slung his arm on the back of the couch the boys decide they want to watch Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. When the movie begins, I snuggle in my dad's side eating M&M's.

* * *

><p>After the movie ended dad, Ben, Tristan and myself head upstairs, for bed. I crawl under my Disney princess's comforter and snuggle into my teddy bear Luke. I got it when I was a baby; daddy had gotten it for me. After I hear him close both Tristan and Bentley's bedroom doors, he walks into mine and sits on the side of my bed.<p>

"Willow loves, thank you for letting your brothers pick the movie this time." I look up at him, to see him smiling down at me.

"So does this make me a big girl now?" He chuckles at my question.

"Yes, sweetheart it certainly does. Now quit jumping on your bed and lay back down. How does your knee feel?"

"My knee feels fine daddy, thank you for making it better. I have a question for you. Are you and mommy fighting?" I see his jaw hang open from a mixture of shock and surprise.

"What makes you say that?" He wrinkles his face in confusion.

"Because before she left she didn't give you a kiss goodbye and she didn't say that she loves you. Daddy please don't ever leave me if you and mommy leave each other." He looks at me again in shock.

"Honey, mommy was just mad, that's all. And I promise that I will never leave you, that I will always be here to protect you and most of all love you. After all you are my babygirl." I throw my tiny arms around his torso, hugging him with all my strength.

"Thank you daddy. I love you so much."

"I love you too babygirl. Now get some sleep please you have a big day tomorrow, with your gymnastics meet and everything." I snuggle back under the covers and daddy kisses my forehead. He quietly closes my door and walk to his room, getting ready for bed.

"Daddy is going to be with my forever." I smile at dad's promise and fall into sweet dreams about daddy and me playing in the park. Unaware of the fight that is going to take place in a few hours.


	2. Chapter 1 Fresh Start

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, but I own the Original Characters (:**

_**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue. I want to let you guys know that some of this story is based on some events that happened in the last few months. But the story is based in the book of Eclipse. Also I haven't read all the books, but if you guys want to give me some tips that will be much appreciated. Now I'll stop blabbering and get on with the story.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Fresh Start<p>

* * *

><p>Listening to my twin brother Bentley complain and complain about moving to LaPush, so we can live with our biological father, Daniel Ross, is fucking irritating the hell out of me! I mean come on! I have heard him complain since we left Dallas, Texas. That's where we lived with our mom and step-dad Greg, before they died, well technically murdered. I look over at Bentley and he notices that I'm really not listening to him.<p>

"Willow are you even listening to what I was just saying? Well now that I have your attention, I said that why does the court have to send us to _him_, when were almost eighteen? Do they realize he was the one who left us with mom in the first place? That he took his other children and decided that we weren't important enough for him." I roll my eyes at his immature antics. He may be the older one, but I'm the mature one between the two of us.

"Yes, Ben I am listening and you know as well I do that when dad heard what happened, he called child services and demanded for custody. They saw it fit for us to live with him, so they said yes. I don't wanna live with him either, but we have no choice. You heard the detective; he said that if we didn't go with him then we would be put in separate foster homes. It's only temporarily Ben, we will be gone in eight months." I look down at my hands, when he slows down my 2012 Chevy Camaro.

"Will, you do realize he has never been there for us. When Tara was born he took her and Tristan and moved back to his family. I don't want to live with that fucking selfish bastard!" A few tears streak down my cheeks, when he looks over and sighs. "I'm sorry baby sis, I don't mean to be so evil, but honestly I want nothing to do with him." I focus on the scenery that is passing by, on our way to our fresh start.

'_Doesn't Ben realize what I went through about two weeks ago? I'm in constant pain every day and it's going to slowly kill me.'_

I notice Ben's best friend Robbie is next to us driving Ben's truck. He honks the horn and smiles, I giggle. I've always had a spot in my heart for the fool. He's like my alternative twin brother when Ben is busy or angry. He and Bentley have been friends since I could remember. He is coming to live with us because Ben had told our father that if Robbie couldn't come with us then he might as well not make room for him. I realized when I was younger that Ben almost always gets his way.

I look over at my twin and notice the similarities and differences between us. I also notice the Quileute and Italian blood that runs through our veins. I see the same wavy black hair that we got from our father's side. Our eyes that are a turquoise color that our mother gave us. The differences are that Ben is about 6'5" and is built like a cross between a soccer and football player. His skin tone is more of a russet tone like our fathers. I have more of an olive skin tone that every girl I know envies. I'm 5'8" and I am a gymnast/competitive cheerleader and I surf. Those sports have made me have a strong body core and some awesome flexibility. Also my parents had put me and Bent into different mix martial arts classes through the years.

Bentley notices me staring and cocks an eyebrow. I smirk at him and look back down at my lap. He reaches over toward my stereo and turns up the volume to a Disturbed song. I shake my head, him and this band. My phone starts vibrating and I unlock it to see that I got a text message from my best friend Kenize.

_**Hey girlie! How's the road trip? We all miss y'all so much already. Don't worry about any of us, we'll be fine. Plus your dad is going to let me visit you when everything is settled. So look forward to that ray of sunshine! (: Also missy if you don't update me regularly or call I WILL come to LaPush and personally kick your ass! (: jk….maybe lol! You better tell me if you meet and cute Quileute boys and I will be there in a heartbeat. Gotta hook a girl up:D. Anyway the point of this message is to send love and wish you the best! 3**_

I laugh and shake my head at my best friend. I type a quick reply and lean my head on the window. I slowly start to doze off when I hear Ben laugh at me.

* * *

><p>"Will wake up were almost there." I groan. "Oh don't you dare do this right now, please get your ass up." He starts to lightly shake my shoulder to wake me up; I try to hit his hands away. "Willow Charlotte Ross if you don't wake up now I will dropkick your new puppy." I snap my eyes open at the end of his statement.<p>

"You wouldn't dare hurt Rex!" I glare at him.

"Wanna bet? You know that I will, if I feel like it." He looks over at me quickly and smirks.

"Asshole." I mutter. It only makes him smirk some more.

When I look back out the window I notice that LaPush is covered with trees and the ground is drenched from many days of rain. Great! Now I get to look forward to another thing I despise. Rain. See in Dallas it's always sunny and it doesn't really rain all the time. So when it did rain I was always indoors waiting for it to stop, so I could go hanging out with my friends. I see that my designer shoes will never see the light of day ever again. Robbie pulls into the driveway to a huge house first, and then we pull in. I haven't realized how real our situation is until now. Being here makes me feel like an outsider and I hate that feeling with a passion. Robbie jumps out of the truck and opens the door like he's the valet. I put on my RAN-BAN aviator sunglasses and square my shoulders. Showtime!


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting Our New Family

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Twilight!**

_**A/N: So my last two chapters have been rather short, but I hope I make up that with this chapter. So enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Meeting Our New Family<p>

* * *

><p>I step out of my car and Robbie slams the door shut and bows. Ben rolls his eyes and starts walking up the sidewalk that leads to a wraparound porch. I'm behind Robbie who is next to Ben. My twin looks at me and by my facial expression, he knows I'm nervous.<p>

"Everything will be fine. I promise." He kisses my forehead. I hear Robbie making gagging noises because of the sibling affection that's going on.

Rob opens the door and they both walk in, creating a human wall to hide me. With Ben's height of 6'5" and Rob's of 6'2", they can easily hide me. I knew they were going to do this though; they have always been over protective of me since dad left us thirteen years ago. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach get stronger and I swear everybody can hear my heart beating fast.

"Ah Bentley I'm glad to see you again son. You too Robbie, I'm glad you came to live with us. Where is your sister Bentley?" I hear my dad's baritone voice and it sends shivers down my spine. I haven't heard him speak in thirteen years.

Ben tenses up and straightens up to make sure dad doesn't see me. I put my hand on his arm and he looks at me, worried what will happen. I nod my head and he moves to his left, but is still tense. I gasp. My father looks almost the same as he did thirteen years ago. The same black wavy hair, the same russet skin tone, the sharp nose, but he has put on some weight too. He has this enormous smile on his face and pulls me into a bone crushing bear hug. I hear him sigh and I start to get excited a little bit because I have my daddy back in my life again. Even if it is only temporally, I have missed him like crazy. I wrap my arms around his waist; I feel his smile grow bigger, if that is even possible.

"I've missed you so much Willow. You have no idea how much I have waited to hug you again." I pull away as I realize that he was the one to leave us.

'_It was nice while it lasted, I guess.'_ I shake my head.

"Me too." I whisper. He actually looks taken back, but his stupid smile shows up again.

'_WILL YOU STOP SMILING LIKE IT'SFUCKING CHRISTMAS? YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU LEFT US NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!'_ I mentally scream at him.

"Well now that you three have finally arrived, you can meet the rest of the family. Come on everybody is waiting in the living room. Also everybody is super siked to meet all of you."

The three of us exchange questioning looks between us. I shrug and walk into the living room with the boys behind me. When we walk inside I see Tristan, Tara, and some older lady with a baby crib next to the couch.

'_Did he remarry? If he did is she his wife? I hope she doesn't expect me to respect her or treat her as she is my stepmother. If she does, then she is sadly mistaken.'_

She ushers me to sit down on the couch across from her with her hand. I sit down and see dad sit next to her, with his arm around her shoulders. Bitch! Yep that's his fucking wife. The boys sit next to me and I lay my head on Ben's shoulders.

"Ok so Willow, Bentley, and Robbie I would like you to meet my lovely wife Denise and this our son Logan. Robbie this is Tristan and Tara. If I am correct that you haven't met them yet. Also I hope that you three will treat us with the upmost respect and we will return it." He looks at his wife, to see if she wants to say anything.

"It's wonderful to meet you two. Your father has said the loveliest things about the both of you. Robbie I am also happy that you have decided to become a part of the family. I also don't want either of you to feel weird about me being your stepmom. If anything I want you guys to accept me into your life. I get that you have recently lost your biological mother and stepfather, but there will be no miss behaving in this house. You can ask your siblings about our house rules, they will tell you. And I would also like to say that someday in the future you will consider me as your mother too."

Ben tenses up and his hands are balled into fists, Robbie's mouth is hanging open in shock. I certainly know one thing; she will never EVER be considered my mother. Bitch needs a fucking wakeup call and I'll be the one giving it to her!

"Listen here _Denise_ I have a fucking mother and just because she is dead don't mean you will ever replace her! If you ever think that you will be able to replace her, you're fucking DELUSIONAL! That woman loved me and took care of me until the day she died! Your husband was the one who left us behind and started another family. You can't sit there and think that I will let you take the place of my mother! The only thing I will consider you is some whore my father married! Go fuck a vibrator bitch!" Everybody looks at me shocked that I said what I said.

I can tell that my father is beyond angry at me, but honestly I don't give two shits what he thinks. Ben was right! My father is a selfish bastard that only cares about himself and his fucking stuck up wife. Well fuck them! Denise narrows her eyes at me; Tristan and Tara are looking at me like I'm Jesus. Ben and Robbie are trying not to laugh, but are failing miserably. My dad stands up and points at me.

"You better watch your mouth young lady! I will not stand for your back talking and cursing in this house. If you keep it up I _will_ have to punish you, do you understand?" I'm positive that my father is still big in not hitting children. Time to test my theory.

"What are you going to hit me? Or are you going to strap me?" I see his face get redder. "Oh wait, you don't believe in hitting your kids." I smirk at how red his face is. I know I struck a nerve.

"Get out of my sight or I will have to break that promise. Get Out. Now!" I grab my keys from Ben's lap and slam the front door shut.

I notice a group of buff, shirtless guys walking up the side walk, giving me weird looks. I decide to fuck with them and blowing them a kiss. They raise their eyebrows, but one is looking down at the ground. Weirdo. I walk up to my Camaro, get in and start it up. I rev the engine just to make a show and to piss my father off more. Once I get on the road, I just start aimlessly driving around to control my anger, but what that bitch said is still getting to me. How fucking dare she think that she can take my mother's place! Who in their fucking right mind say that to someone who just lost their parents? She must be mental or something. Without realizing where I'm driving I see an empty field with a bunch of kids with their cars, racing and drifting.

'_Huh, didn't know that the kids from Forks had enough balls to drift or even race for that fact.'_

Back in Dallas I had almost gotten caught for illegal street racing and drifting, lucky my friend Bennie distracted them, so I could get away. I smile at all the memories of racing, but I push them away because Bentley had chewed my ass out for almost getting caught. Hell if I did mom and Greg would have found out and they would have kicked my ass out on the street. I make an illegal U-turn and pull into the field. Some people turn to look at my car, some even whistle in my direction. I get out and slam the door shut. I walk over to the hood and pop it open.

"Nice car gorgeous. How did a little girl like you get a big car like this?" He touches my arm, trying to be flirtatious.

'_I wasn't born yesterday buddy and holy shit his hand is freezing.'_ I shrug his hand off me.

"I bought it myself and I'm not little. For your information back in my hometown I had won almost all the races I was in. This is what we will do; you can turn around and walk back to the hole you crawled out of. How does that sound?" I turn around and close the lid and walk back to my door.

"You little bitch! You don't disrespect me like that, you will be sorry." With that he walks away, seething.

I get a text message from Ben saying that I was aloud back 'home'. Whatever they can say what they want, but I don't want to be stuck in the rain all night. Ugh! This rain is really starting to dampen my mood…A LOT!

* * *

><p>When I pull in the driveway, I hear a wolf howl in the forest. Weird. I walk up to the porch when the door opens and Robbie picks me up and spins me around. I giggle. Whenever I leave for hours and I come back home, Robbie always acts like he hasn't seen me in forever. He sets me back on the ground; I thought he would let me walk in, but he grabs me hand and drags me upstairs.<p>

"Robbie where are you possibly taking me?"

"Well since you decided to open a can of Willow's verbal whoop-ass on your father and his wife, you didn't get to see your room. Luckily I was still here to see it, it's freaking amazing! Go look." He pushes me toward a door with my name painted on the door in some fancy cursive.

"Well here goes nothing right?" I look back at Robbie smiling his ass off.

I push the door open and walk inside to a pitch black room. The door closes and makes this really creepy creaking sound and the lights turn on.

".God!"

_**A/N: Oh snap what's inside the room? Who was the creepy guy in the field? Lol y'all probably hate me for leaving a cliff hanger like that, but it was so tempting that I had to:D Anyway I wanna say thanks for the lovely reviews that I got. I'll put them on the bottom. Anywho please review so I know how you guys like it. ~Sheila(:**_

**CSIGetteBlue- **im very interested :)) add more!

**AmericusyoungXoXo-** Please update soon! (:


	4. Chapter 3 I'll be damned

**Disclaimer: Blahh this is the last time I'm doing this…probably not….whatever! Anywho just wanted to say that I don't own Twilight or anything that Stephanie Meyer wrote. But this plot is mine mwahahahaha:D!**

_**A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Since it's a holiday I decided that I should write you a long chapter. Oh and how I love the reviews, story, favorite and author alerts I'm getting from only three chapters...well two and a prologue. It just makes me giddy with pleasure (that sounded weird lol) that people are actually reading and loving it! So I decided to write another chapter. Thing is this is just coming off the top of my head. I usually sit in my classes and write, totally ignoring my teachers and their lesson. Oh well. Hope y'all enjoy it.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- I'll be damned.<p>

* * *

><p>"Surprise!" Ben, Robbie, Tristan, and Tara jump out of random places and yell in unison.<p>

I look at each one of them and then I turn around to Robbie and hit him playfully on the cheek, but hard enough to make a point. I kinda of hate surprises with a passion and I have the feeling this was Rob's idea. Everybody —minus Robbie, but including me— erupt in uncontrollable laughter. Rob sticks his tongue out which only starts another round of laughter. After dusting myself off and wiping the few tears from my face, I look around my room totally in awe.

"Holy Crap!" I mutter.

My room is absolutely gorgeous; the paint on the wall is a dark violet color with wall stickers that have a few tree branches and birds flying towards them, above my bed. My bed has a matching comforter with black and white details in the middle. It also has like ten pillows on it.

I notice a certain teddy bear sitting in the middle of the bed. "Is that what I think it is?" I whisper.

I walk over to it and pick it up. _'Same mocha color, same black eyes, same pink nose with a black dot in the middle, like a sharpie poked it. Same fuzzy fur and the same necklace as my teddy bear I had when I was younger. Where did this come from? Weird!'_ I set the bear back on the bed.

"Dad wanted you to have it again, he had taken it before he left mom. He dug it out when he heard what happened, thought you might want it back when you came." I look over at Tristan and he blushes.

"Hey Tristan I've missed you too. Now come give me a hug before I kick your ass." When my older brother reaches me, he also pulls me into a bone-crushing hug. I snuggle into his chest.

"God, I've missed you so much Tristan, you have no idea." He chuckles.

"I've missed you too squirt, now that your finally home we will leave you to explore and unpack. My room is next to yours, on the right. Tara's on your left, Robbie and Bent are down the hall then turn left for Rob's, right for Bent's. Also damn chica I didn't realize how much of a temper you had, but now I know no to cross you. Oh by the way I liked when you yelled 'Go fuck a vibrator bitch' pretty hilarious. Love you sis, goodnight." Everybody starts leaving my room.

"Hey Will, I hope you realize that Denise put a lot of work into designing your room and she never meant to offend you. She just wants you guys to be close like mother and daughter." Tara gives me one last look before closing my door.

'_Way to lay it on thick little sister!'_ I mentally kick myself, when did I start giving a shit about people who don't care about me?

I take another look around the room and notice that I have a black desk that is called a flying desk or a wraparound desk. It basically looks flying, but really isn't. The desk has my laptop, some of my song books, and some school stuff I had from my old school. Yeah, and I have a black vanity with some of my stuff already unpacked.

_I roll my eyes. 'Really, the woman has to open _my_ boxes and start unpacking for me? Come on I know I can be harsh, but I'm not five years old for Christ's sake!'_

I walk to the one side of the room and go inside the bathroom. Holy Shit! I mean my bathroom at my old house compared to this one is tiny! I mean I have a countertop that is about four feet long with the sink in the middle. The mirror has lights that look antique next to them, shining brightly. I have both a standing shower and a bath tub. The shower has glass surrounding it and the bath tub has this cute black shower curtain with two white roses printed on it.

"Denise spent hours on trying to decorate your room to what she thought you would like. She went so far to call your best friend and asked her what you like and disliked." I whip my head around to see who was speaking. "By the way I'm Embry Call. But yeah Denise really wanted you to like your room when you got here."

"Why does she care so much if I accept her, I mean I'm not her child and I'm only going to be here until I turn eighteen, so what's the point?"

Embry chuckles. "See she can't do it with Tara's room because Tara is more of a tomboy. She would rather have posters of football, soccer, lacrosse, and other sports then girly crap."

The pieces start fitting into place. All Denise wanted was a stepdaughter who she can spoil and have a close girly relationship with. "Well then damn I guess she won't be getting her true wish because I want nothing to do with her! I mean how can she decorate my room then go and say that she wants to replace my mother and other bullshit? Fuck her!"

I push past him and I go to sit on my bed, but the douchebag pulls me back. "Look she _is_ trying here and I'll be damned if you're going to act like a little _bitch_ to her just because of what she said. Now you can walk your little ass downstairs and apologize for your disrespect."

'_Who the _hell_ does he think he is saying that to me?_' I give him a small smile then….

_SMACK!_

When he faces me again you can see a bright red hand print on his cheek. He growls and then I notice that he is slightly shaking. He pushes past me so much force that it knocks me down on my butt. I hear him stomp down the stairs and then the front door slams shut. I get up and drag my suitcases over to my closet door. All I see when open the door is all the boxes that I sent over with my clothes and other good stuff from my old house.

I sigh. "Guess it's time to unpack all this crap." I kick a box for emphasis.

* * *

><p>After a few vigorous hours of unpacking, sorting, hanging, and organizing my closet, bathroom and bedroom are completely unpacked. Yippee! The boys had checked on me a few times because they had heard loud cursing in my room. Probably from me dropping a few of my heavy books my mom got me about legends from Native American tribes. I decide to call Kenize and fill her in on my first day in this stupid town or she'll bug the hell out of me.<p>

After the second ring she answers. "Hey Will! How was your first day?"

"Anxious aren't you little girl? My first day was….um how do I put it? Eventful?"

"Eventful? Will, what did you do? Please tell me you didn't do anything illegal already? Man I'll probably miss all the fun." I could hear the pout through the phone.

Back at Dallas, Kenize and I were two of the same; we would do almost everything together. I had actually met her at my first race. She was the girl next to me and I guess she knew it was my first race, so she came over and wished me good luck. That luck had worked because I had won the race; she came over and lightly punched me in the arm and said congratulations. She also asked me if I would like to hang out with her. From that point I knew we were going to be close. She knows everything that I went through when my dad left. She knows all my secrets and besides Ben and Robbie she is the only one that truly understands me.

I start picking at the blue nail polish. "Nah not yet love, but I did manage to have a fight with my stepmother and then I got kicked out of the house for a while. Whatever. I just hope the woman gets to stay the hell away from me."

"Wait, you already started fighting with them? Please explain love."

I tell her the whole story from beginning to end. I tell her about the house– well what I've seen of it– and about the field, the creepy guy, and then I tell her about the guy that came in my room and that little argument. After filling her in on the whole story she cracks up in a fit of laughter.

"So let me get this straight, you told your stepmom to go fuck a vibrator? Wow Willow I give you props, I would have never thought of saying that. So what are you going to do? Are you going to apologize to her or are you going to let her be scared of you?"

"I don't know yet, but I wanna know when the hell you were going to tell me that stepmother called you? I'm your best friend and your suppose me to tell me these kind of things. You're my best friend and you just don't forget to tell me these things."

"Well you see here, that's a very funny story Will. See she called me because when your dad I guess found out, he went crazy. He was I guess freaking out and calling everybody that was handling the case. Then, one day his wife calls me asking the things that you like and dislike. I asked her why and she just said 'that she wanted everything to be perfect for when you move there.' She hung up after that, so I didn't want to upset you because some creepy lady called me. I'm sorry Willow, you were stressed out when it all went down, and I just didn't want to stress you out more. Am I forgiven?"

I roll my eyes. "Ehh I guess you're forgiven and by the way I'm glad you did my room looks terrific because of you. Anyway how's life in Dallas without me?"

Kenz takes a dramatic breath. "It's friggin' borin' as hell down here! I mean I guess everybody was right about you being the life of the party. I mean when you called me I had just gotten home from this party at Luke's and let me tell you nobody I mean _nobody_ was do anything fun. I'm talkin' no jelly shooters, no beer pong, nobody was even dancin'."

I raise my eyebrows. "Damn it's been only a day since I left and everybody is goin' boring? Well if it makes you feel better LaPush is almost always raining!"

I have to pull my phone away from my ear because of Kenize's laughter. "Damn girl, I guess you got the short end of the stick on that one. That's pretty funny going from hot and humid weather to cold and rainy. Especially when you absolutely hate the rain, sucks to be you!"

"I'm hanging up now, bye Kenize."

"You better not hang up this phone Willow Charlotte Ross!" I narrow my eyes at her using my full name.

"Well then Mackenzie Olivia Smith it sucks to be you without your best friend. But seriously I'm getting off the phone, I'm exhausted and I just wanna sleep, but your keeping me up at this ungodly hour of almost two in the damn morning."

"Well I guess just call me tomorrow hunn and goodnight."

"Night. And Kenize…and thanks for always being there for me, it means a lot."

"Aw no problem sweetie, now get some sleep I'll talk to you tomorrow." I hang up my cell and connect it to the charger.

I snuggle under the covers, which are completely soft, and start to doze off when I hear a wolf howl. I grab my iPod and start listening to Skyscraper by Demi Lovato. Before the second verse plays I fall asleep.

_**A/N: So there is chapter 3 and I hope you like it. It has taken me like two days to write it because I wanted to make sure it was good. Review please so I know what you think(:**_

_**~Sheila**_

_**Reviews-**_

_**MusicIsAlwaysThere- **__i LOVE your story! i cant wait to see were your going with it!_

_**NikiEmm**__-I like this story(: Write more!_


	5. Chapter 4 I'm a big girl

**Disclaimer: Blahh...I don't own anything from Twilight, but the OC characters**.

_**A/N: I hope that you guys like the last chapter. I had to put the details in the room because I felt like I needed to be in there. Anyway I hope everybody's holidays were nice. I'll just stop rambling and let y'all read it.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- I'm a big girl.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>See that buck over there Will? When it moves out of the brush, I want you to shoot it okay?" I nod my head.<em>

_When the buck moves in the open I raise my rifle, taking aim. I jerk back a little after shooting because Greg decided to put new ammo in my gun. Dumbass. We look over at the buck that I just shot for the first time today. We climb down the tree and walk over to it._

"_Damn Will that's a clean shot, nice job. Let's get this in the truck and we'll go and clean it up for your mama." _

_When we get back into the truck, Greg is just smiling and puts in his Justin Moore cd. I shake my head when he turns up his favorite song, which is Bait a Hook, he blasts the song. I have to cover my ears because of my stepfather's horrible singing. He bumps my shoulder and signals for me to join him. I shake my head, but the man keeps insisting until I give in._

"_He can't even bait a hook. He can't even skin a buck. He don't know who Jack Daniel's is. Ain't ever drove a truck. Knows how to throw out a line,  
>But not the kind in a field and stream book<br>No darlin' I ain't even worried, you'll come runnin' back  
>He can't even bait a hook."<em>

_I look over at Greg and see that he put on a cowboy hat and put a toothpick in his mouth, just to be funny. Greg is one of the funniest people I have ever met. I am proud to call him my stepfather and I consider him my dad._

"_Has he kissed you in a hay field as the summer rain falls down?  
>Has he took you to meet his mama, back in his home town?<br>Does he drive the interstate, or does he take them old back roads?  
>Can he melt your heart with a country song, every good old boy should know?<br>I didn't think so..."_

_He points to me for the chorus while I'm laughing at him._

"_He can't even bait a hook  
>He can't even skin a buck<br>He don't know who Jack Daniels is  
>He ain't ever drove a truck<br>Knows how to throw out a line,  
>But not the kind in a field and stream book<br>No darlin' I ain't even worried, you'll come runnin' back  
>He can't even bait a hook."<em>

_I start to notice my phone vibrating a million times, but I don't wanna answer it because I really don't wanna end this moment that I'm having. _

"_It won't be that long, 'til you start gettin' bored  
>I'll be smilin' on the river, reelin' in one more...<em>_He can't even bait a hook_  
><em>He can't even skin a buck<em>  
><em>Hell he don't know who Jack Daniels is<em>  
><em>He ain't ever drove a truck<em>  
><em>Knows how to throw out a line,<em>  
><em>But not the kind in a field and stream book<em>  
><em>No darlin' I ain't even worried, cause you'll come runnin' back<em>  
><em>He can't even bait a hook<em>  
><em>No baby I ain't even worried<em>  
><em>He can't even bait a hook."<em>

_We start laughing because we always make funny faces to each other after we finish singing. I lightly punch him in the shoulder and he pats my leg. I sigh in contentment because not only have I haven't been hunting in a while; I haven't enjoyed myself in a while also. All the drama going down with Kenize and some chick has really been stressing me._

"_Like usual kiddo, I'm always the one singing off key and you're always on key. Must be your mama's genes that are making you so talented. Anyway I'm goin' get Bent to help me skin and clean the buck then you're going to help your mother with cooking supper. Got it girl?" He gives me a stern look._

"_Yea, dad I gotcha ya." He smiles and starts singing again while I'm shaking my head._

* * *

><p><strong>Beep. Beep. Beep.<strong>

I flop on my stomach and shove one of my pillows to try and silence my alarm clock.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I shove the pillow harder into the sides of my head.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

I throw my hand on top of the snooze button of the damn thing and get up. I make my way downstairs when a big whiff of fresh, hot coffee catches my attention. I skip the rest of the way down until I see my father and his wife sitting at the table. I ignore them and look through all of the cabinets until I find where the coffee cups are located. I pour the steaming liquid into the cup then I get creamer and put like five scoops of sugar in it. After I take a huge gulp, burning my mouth in the process, I can feel the coffee going through my body waking me up.

I close my eyes in pure happiness. "Mmmm."

"So, Willow what did you use to do back in Dallas when you were living with mom?" I face him and raise my eyebrows. "What? I just wanted to know what you like to do for fun so maybe we can do them together."

I set my cup back down on the counter and crack my knuckles, Denise cringes. "I went shopping, hung out with Kenize and other friends, partying, helped mom with her work, went hunting and fishing with Greg. Normal teenager stuff I guess."

He raises his eyebrows. "Will you went partying back in Dallas? Did your mother know that you here daughter could have been out all night drinking?"

"Yes she did know thank you very much! And she trusted _both _me and Bentley to be responsible enough." I cross my arms over my chest defensively.

"Sorry honey, but I wanted to make sure that my daughter wasn't some kind of party animal. Did your mother let you go hunting also? Did she ever realize how dangerous that is for a young girl like you?"

"Excuse me? One I'm not either a party animal nor am I some kind of slut. Two, yes mom she let me go hunting with Greg and she did know the risks, but she gave me the choice. And three, I'm not some kind of child. I _can_ handle myself very well actually, thanks for asking. If you knew what kind of shit I use to do then you would know that in fact that I can be a big girl." I dump the rest of my untouched coffee in the sink and walk out.

* * *

><p>After I had walked out of the kitchen, I had gotten dressed in black leggings, grey ankle boots, and a black loose sweater that hung off one shoulder with a tank top that matches my eyes. I had also picked up my phone, iPod, a black leather jacket, and my sunglasses and just started walking. I currently see a beach in the distance that looks like it will take about ten more minutes to get there. Humming to Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift, I notice something moving really fast off to my left.<p>

"Creepy." I whisper.

I finally reach the beach, but then I sadly realize there is already a group here. Crap. Before I can turn back Embry spots me and comes running over. He looks like he is on steroids because the dude's muscles are huge! I mean there is no way that all he does is work out and eat food. I pause my iPod in case he wants to talk to me. I'm not a bitch on purpose, but when people piss me off I react.

"Hey Willow I see that you have found the wonderful First Beach." I raise my eyebrows. "Also what is with you and those sunglasses, I mean whenever I see you, you always have them on."

I shrug. "I don't know."

"I want to apologize about last night and for how I was acting and I didn't mean to push you on the ground. So now that I have apologized, feel like joining us." He starts bouncing on the balls of his feet.

I shrug. "Sure I guess. And I'm sorry too."

See I might come off as a hard ass, but I can be like any girl who is about to be surrounded with a bunch of cute, shirtless guys. My iPod is safely snuggled in my pocket of my jacket, when I start to feel nervous.

'_Will they like me? I hope they don't make fun of my accent….' _After about another million thoughts, we reach Embry's friends.

"Hey guys this is Daniel Ross's daughter Willow. Willow this is Jared Ateara, Quil Cameron, Leah Clearwater, Paul Lahote, and Sam Uley. There is also Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater, but they are busy today working. That's Kim, Jared's girlfriend and this is Emily, Sam's fiancée. " I nod. "For future references stay away from Leah because she is bitter." He whispers the last part to only me, but Embry isn't a very good whisperer.

By the look on Leah's face, she's pissed maybe beyond that. "I suggest you run Embry or Leah is gonna kill you." Paul hollers.

Embry starts backing up because Leah is slowly advancing on him and being the sweet girl that I am I stick my foot out behind him. He lands on the ground with a loud _thud_ sound. Everybody starts doubling over with laughter, while Leah flashes me a quick smile and punches him in the arm. Hard. He glares up at me and I just shrug my shoulders, smirking.

"Oh nice one new girl!" I shake my head at Quil who is still laughing at the prank.

"Thanks I guess. So what do y'all do for fun round here?" I look at the ocean, longing to be swimming and tanning. Memories surface with me and my friends hanging out, me and mom in the backyard tanning just for fun and the epic pool parties we'd throw. I push them back into the barrier I put them in so I wouldn't be depressed about leaving. Embry snaps his fingers in front of my face, making me realize that I must have been spacing out.

"Guessing from your beautiful accent, you're from the south." I snort very unladylike at Emily's comment.

"Yes, I'm from Dallas, Texas and I don't think my accent is beautiful, it's annoying. But thank you for the complement." She brightens up are I thanked her.

Her and Kim rag me over to a blanket and ask me all these questions about Texas, what I did for fun and if I have ever been hunting. I don't think I have ever met someone like Emily; she is always cheerful about everything. I thought Kim was going to be boring, but I was wrong she is sweet, but can be outspoken about stuff. But I was happy that I have found two girlfriends already that I could talk to, but they can't replace Kenize.

"So Willow do you do anything special or have any special talents that we don't know about yet?" Emily wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"I have a few, why wanna see them?" They both nod and I shrug off my jacket and take my boots off. "Don't worry I'm not stripping, just wait." I smirk and hand them my sunglasses.

I walk down towards the wet sand the waves keep hitting when they come up shore. The boys stop playing their game of soccer because they are curious about what I'm doing. I roll my shoulders and turn to each side stretching a little bit. When I feel loosen up I start running and then I do a front tuck–roundoff–backhand spring– layout twist. I hear catcalls and whistling when I do it again, but adding an aerial before the roundoff.

I jog back over to the Kim and Emily and their mouths are hanging open. When I point it out to them, they snap them shut and gawk at me. I reach over and grab an apple and take a big bite out of it. Chewing it slowly I realize that their still staring at me.

"What? Is there something on my face or something?" They shake their heads no, speechless. "Then what the hell is wrong?"

"That was EPIC! I mean damn I haven't seen anyone including some of the girls at our school that are cheerleaders do that!" I raise my eyebrows.

"I'm a gymnast/ competitive cheerleader if that's what you want to know. Before you ask I sing, play instruments, surf, I use to street race back in Dallas, and I use to hunt with my stepfather."

Their eyes get wide. "Y-you us-use to h-hunt?"

"Well yeah, I mean it's not uncommon. It's known across America, you can use a shotgun or a bow and arrow. We shot deer in open season and that's all, but yeah I hunted." Relief washes over them and they wrinkle their noses. "What now?"

"Oh they don't believe in hunting animals. Feel like walking Will?" I turn to see Leah walking up and nod my head.

I look back over at them and they smile weakly at us. I put my boots and jacket back on and grab my sunglasses. When I get up I can tell Emily is tense because she isn't smiling and she is trying to look at anything else, but us. Whatever, it's her business. We ended up walking back to my car, when Leah actually said something. By that point I'm already sitting in the driver's side with the door open and Leah leaning against it.

"Thanks for tripping Embry for me, it made it all a lot easier then chasing him." She smiles at me, I return it.

"You're welcome, he gets kind of annoying and I don't really know the kid. Anyway I better get going before my dad thinks I went to get drunk and party. See ya around." She slams the door shut and I pull out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ok so I bet y'all are wondering when Jacob is going to come into the picture and luckily for y'all it's the next chapter. I didn't want to rush putting him in the story too early. Please leave me some reviews, so I can get your opinions.**_

_**~Sheila**_

_**Reviews-**_

_**georgiagirl5**_- I LOVE it! BEst story yet

_**Starangel5593-**_ Can't wait to read more


	6. Chapter 5 Gorgeous

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from twilight**

_**A/N: I wanna say thank y**_**ou from the reviews, story alerts, and the favorite alerts. I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am…well hopefully (: Well I don't have any other important news…so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Gorgeous<p>

* * *

><p>Willow's POV<p>

It's been a week since my little encounter at First Beach, when dad and Denise– I'm actually starting to call her by her first name– decided to announce that we were going to have a sort of 'Welcome Home' BBQ. After that they invited _all_ of their friends and their children. We all–meaning us 'kids'– were assigned duties to help them get everything ready. So that will explain why I'm carrying three boxes–stacked up on one another– full of freaking decorations! Can you believe it! Denise has freaking decorations for a simple barbeque. The only reason why I'm actually doing this is because my dad basically begged me to try and be a part of their family. Be a part of _their_ family? I huff and roll my eyes.

_Thump!_ What the hell! That's the fucking third time I ran into a stupid wall! "Stupid decorations….stupid barbeque…..stupid parents." I mutter.

When I finally make my way into the kitchen I hear some familiar voices and not so familiar voices. I can hear laughter and loud voices. I take another small step forward and land on my butt, everybody erupts into laughter.

"What the hell man? Why do I keep doing that and _how_ do I keep walking into these walls?" I hear a deep chuckle above me.

My eyes slowly travel their way up and I notice it's yet another buff LaPush guy. He is wearing dark washed jeans, and a grey shirt. I can't see his face because my hair is blocking my vision, but I see his hand in front of my face, waiting for me to grab a hold of.

He pulls a little too hard and I land in his chest. The room bursts into laughter yet again because of my incapability of balance right now. When I am finally on my own feet and my hair is out of my face I look into his eyes.

We both gasp.

I notice that his chocolate brown and I absolutely love guys with chocolate eyes. I feel like everything in my world that I cared for so much, doesn't matter anymore. My mom and Greg's murder, the move, Kenize, my sports, singing. None of those matters to me anymore, all that matters is this guy in front of me. This pull that I feel for him, I've never experienced before with anyone else. By the way he's looking at me, he's shocked. I mean extremely, like he thought love at first sight would never happen to him in his life.

'_Did I just really think that it's love at first sight? For Pete's_ _sake I don't even know the kids name. God I must sound so corny right now.'_

"Gorgeous." I hear him whisper and blush.

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV<p>

Stupid Bella! Stupid leech and his family are fucking controlling my best friend. She barely even texts or calls me anymore. I mean I'm lucky if I only hear from her once a week. We haven't hung out in ages and I miss her company. I know I'm probably sounding like some needy best friend, but I miss my Bells.

On top of that, Embry and Quil have decided it upon themselves that they must bug me about stop being such a lap dog, waiting for Bella to answer me and have some fun. So they told me about Daniel Ross's barbeque to welcome home his daughter and her twin brother. When I got home later, I had asked dad about the reason why they moved here and the old fart blew me off! He said that it was complicated and it's not his story to tell. So after patrol last night Embry asked me for the hundredth time, I caved and said yes.

That's why I'm in the kitchen of Daniel's house talking to Tristan, his oldest son. Tristan is one of my good friends outside the pack and I'm glad were friends, he helps me with my Bella situation. Embry notices somebody carrying boxes over and is struggling and decides to point and laugh. Douche bag. I get out of my chair and walk over to help her and that's when she bumps into me and tumbles to the ground.

"What the hell man? Why do I keep doing that and how do I keep walking into these walls?" I chuckle at her because she throws her arms in the air with defeat.

By looking at her she has black wavy hair and has an olive skin tone. She's wearing black skinny jeans that has rips in them, a purple top that says DaNcE FoReVeR and a black blazer. She's also wearing black Converse Allstar hightops. I can tell she's looking at me because her head is slowly tilting up, but I can't see her face because of her hair. I reach my hand out to help her and she takes it. That's when I notice that our hands fitting perfectly together. From shock, I pull her a little too hard and she lands into my chest.

'_Like my hands are supposed to hold her hands forever…'_ I shake that thought away and look her into her eyes.

We gasp together.

When I look into her eyes, all the pain I have felt for the past couple weeks about Bella fall away; they disappear into the air. The love for her that I have felt for so long disappears and turns into a friendship kind of love. The strings that attach everything else to me just break away and they reconnect with the girl in front of me. I've never felt anything like this with Bella, this connection is much stronger and Bella doesn't even compare to her. This girl standing in front of me is going to be my world, my lover, my wife and my…..imprint.

'_No! She is definitely not my imprint…..is she? I mean she can't be my heart belongs with Bella and only her. When this thing is over I'll ask Sam about it, he'll know.'_ I can tell by her expression that she feels hurt, but why?

I truly look at her and notice her heart shaped face, her small, pointed nose, and her beautiful turquoise eyes. Then, my eyes travel slightly downwards and notice the gold locket she's wearing. I take a deep breath and she smells like raspberries and chocolate.

'_She's perfect, she's beautiful, she's….'_

"Gorgeous." I realize that I finished my thought out loud and she blushes.

I can hear the guys and Leah laughing at my comment so I turn around and flip them off. Paul just smirks and returns it. Daniel is grinning ear from ear, probably guessing that I've imprinted on his daughter. See Daniel had stumbled on our secret because Paul being the hot head he is, he phased in front of Daniel and so we had to explain everything to him. He promised that he would never tell a soul because of the risks to the pack if he did. We told him about imprinting, so that if it ever happened to one of his daughters, so he wouldn't flip shit.

"Here let me get those boxes for you." I bend down and grab the boxes and walking out where Denise is waiting patiently for us.

* * *

><p>Willow's POV<p>

"Would you quit looking at him like that? You look like some kind of stalker." I snap out of my trance and stick my tongue out at Leah, whom I've grown close to in the last week.

"I was not! Anyway this barbeque is lame, I mean there is no music or dancing and nobody looks like their having fun besides the adults." An idea pops into my head and I run over to Robbie and Bentley, whispering my plan to them. They smirk and run into the house to get what we need.

"What's that about Will? Why'd your brothers into the house like they were on a mission." I turn around to my father's voice.

I smile sweetly and with a hint of fake innocence. "I have no idea."

"I highly doubt that, but I hope it's nothing illegal." With that he turns around, heading back to the adults and their children.

The boys come back outside with Robbie's DJing equipment and set it up. When everything is connected and ready Robbie turns the speakers to max volume. He starts playing 'No Hands' by Waka Flocka. Leah walks up and is grinning ear to ear, I grab her hand and we start dancing. We can hear Paul just flipping and laughing like everyone else, but Sam isn't, he looks pissed. Fuck him.

Leah had told me about what happened between them and how he left her for her cousin. Her cousin! That's just fucking ridiculous, I mean who would go that low and do something like that, especially to Leah. I told Leah how I think Sam is an all-around asshole for doing that to her and she laughed so hard, her stomach was cramping and she was crying. I guess somehow Sam had found out and let's just say I'm not on the top of his buddy list right now. I turn around and flip him off and he just looks livid! Hell yeah! I look over to see Leah cracking up again and I just smirk. When the song is over the 'gang'–that's what I call Sam and his friends or what Bent says his 'followers'– walk over to us.

"Nice dancing Texas, didn't know you had it in you." I roll my eyes at Paul's nickname for me; I've been enduring that name for the last hour and a half.

"Guess you don't know me that well." I counter.

"Feisty little one aren't ya." I smirk, answering his question.

I hear growling to my left and see my Siberian husky puppy Rex with his teeth bared, looking at the guys and Leah.

'_Huh that's weird….well Rex is a weird pup…I'm going to worry about it right now.'_

I whistle for his attention and I point to the ground, he comes. I bend down and pet him on his back, scratch the back of his ears and his tongue is hanging out of his mouth.

"Now go back to Jenna and behave or you won't be able to run on the beach anymore." Jenna is Tristan's golden lab and Rex absolutely loves her like a sister.

Rex gives me his sad look before running off like how I wish I was right now. Running and running, but my purpose would be getting away from the pain. I guess life doesn't work out that way.

_**A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update, but i wanted to try and get the imprinting scenes where they should be. So I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review to get updates(:  
>~Sheila<strong>_

_**Reviews-**_

**georgiagirl5-**I was so excited when I saw you uploaded! Please do it again soon :)

**RiseOfTheLemming**-great chapter! cant wait for jake to appear! haha serves embry right to get  
>tripped up! update soon!<p> 


	7. Chapter 6 Do you regret it?

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Twilight.**

_**A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated but I've been sick and my mother took my laptop when she saw me on it, so she took it away. Now that I've been feeling better she gave it back. Thanks again or the review, story alerts. I kinda feel like last chapter was boring so I'll gonna make this one alittle bit more eventful. Hope y'all enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- Do you regret it?<p>

* * *

><p>Bentley took over DJing for Robbie and Rob comes over and pulls me in the middle of the yard and starts break dancing to a song I haven't heard before. I'm shocked. I mean I've known Robbie forever, but I didn't know the kid could break dance! This secret talent that he has been hiding from me is sick! I have no idea how i didn't already know about this before now!<p>

"Holy shit Robbie!" I start dancing with him, but make sure that he gets all the attention.

While I'm dancing I notice what's-his-name smiling in my direction, my stomach flutters with butterflies. Robbie comes over and spins me then he takes my foot and flips me, I land it. Cheering and laughter echo through the yard and I start to feel better with everything that has happened.

'_Maybe being here isn't going to be that bad….'_ I leave that thought open ended because no one can predict the future.

* * *

><p>Daniel's POV<p>

Seeing Willow actually smiling and laughing brings me hope that one day she'll heal and move on. Back in the kitchen when I saw Jacob imprint on her, I'll admit that I was furious because of the danger, but with all the happiness he will bring her, that was what won between my feelings. So when I notice the kid walking over to me and plops down in front of me, I smile at him.

The kid's expression is priceless! I hold up my hand to stop any incoherent explanations he's about to say.

"Now Jacob remember our little meeting when Paul phased?" He nods his head. "Hopefully you remembering me saying that _if_ one of my daughters were to be imprinted on that I was going to be ok as long as she is protected and isn't in harm's way."

"Yes sir, but right now I don't think I can handle having an imprint along with all this Bella drama."

I purse my lips and narrow my eyes. "She is _your_ imprint whether you like it or not, so be a man and grow up."

"Daniel sweetheart, is the food almost ready because Billy and some of the other are starting to get restless?" I get up from Jake and get the food from the grill to the plates.

"Foods ready!" I yell and the entire pack comes running.

'_I should have known the boys and Leah would eat half of the food before anyone else got a chance to get any.'_ I chuckle at my thoughts.

Bentley gives me a glare and Willow grabs his arm and head over to food. Whatever Willow is whispering in his ear, sets him off and he pushes past everybody and slams the backdoor shut when he's inside. Foolish boy! I understand his hurt and anger is all directed towards me and leaving his mother, but hopefully one day he will be able to get over it, so we can try to be a family again.

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV<p>

Seeing Willow dance is absolutely hypnotic and I can't get enough, I just want her to keep dancing all night. Sounds weird, maybe, but it's true. Just the way her body sways with the music and how she's letting her brother's friend have center stage and she's just the background, keeps my attention. She looks over at me and I send her a smile.

Being the cheese ball that I am, I get butterflies. Man I sound like such a pansy!

I head over to Daniel to hopefully explain to him that even though I have always secretly wanted to imprint on someone it's just not with the right person. Yeah that sounds right; I don't want to hurt his feelings and definitely not his daughters either.

'_Too bad the girl you want to imprint on is already in love with a parasite! Now you've imprinted on someone else you can't ever have her.' _

What the _hell_! Where in the fucking world did that come from? I plop down in front of Daniel and he's smiling at me like he's just found out Christmas has come year this year. I guess by my facial expressions, he puts his hand up and starts talking.

"Now Jacob remember our little meeting when Paul phased?" I nod my head dumbfounded. "Hopefully you remembering me saying that if one of my daughters were to be imprinted on that I was going to be ok as long as she is protected and isn't in harm's way."

For being a parent and knowing about the supernatural, he's being pretty chill right now.

"Yes sir, but right now I don't think I can handle having an imprint along with all this Bella drama."

He purses his lips and narrows his eyes at me. "She is your imprint whether you like it or not, so be a man and grow up."

He has fucking balls, I'll admit that, but he doesn't know what kind of position I am in right now! I'm in love with my best friend and she's in love with a fucking LEECH!

'_You _were_ in love with her not you_ are_ in love with her.'_ Oh whatever!

I keep grumbling when I notice that my imprint is in line and with her twin. She whispers something in his ear and he storms away from him and he goes into the house. Fucking douchebag! I mean come on, I understand you're pissed off because he has to live here, but that doesn't mean he has to be a jerk.

His sister is standing there while Robbie his gesturing wildly and she giggles at him. He's a jerk too! I mean yeah I'm not going to admit that I have _feelings_ for her, but I still don't like it when she looks at him like that.

"Dude, better go make your move or someone else might." Embry says through a mouth full of food.

I give him a look and he backs off.

"I agree dude, the way Texas looks she'll be snatched away faster than you can say _'imprint'_." I throw Paul a dirty look and he smirks.

Sam walks up to me about to say something, but I cut him off. "I get it; you guys want me to go talk to her!" He smiles and walks away.

After I pile my plate high with food, I look for her and sit next to her. Well here goes nothing. "Hey, I'm Jacob Black."

She quirks an eyebrow at me and gives me a look. "Well _Jacob_ hate to disappoint you, but your little into right there was kind of clichéd, but cute. I'm Willow, but call me Will. That's Robbie and the guy that stormed inside the house is my twin Bentley." I nod my head.

"Well do you want me to be more original with my entrances?" Her eyes twinkle with mischief. "Too bad my originality function is off duty for the rest of the night, so you're stuck with my corniness." She actually laughs at my horrible joke.

'_Bella wouldn't laugh at something like that if I saw it, she would just hit my arm and tell me to stop being immature.'_

"Oh snaps Willy Whale, you got a new boy toy!" She throws a chip at him. "Hey! That could have taken my eye out!"

"Well good! You know that I _hate_ that awful nickname you gave me when we went to Sea World. So yeah you deserve to lose an eye. Douche bag." She smiles at him and he returns it.

I clear my throat and she looks at me. "Willy Whale…..Sea World? Uhhh I'm afraid to mention it because I don't want to lose an eye, but _how_ did you get that nickname?"

"Class field trip and it's a long story for another time. Anyway thanks for coming to sit with us, especially when my '_older'_ brother was being a dick." I earn another smile from her and before I know it I'm smiling like an idiot back.

"Hey Robbie wanna put on some music that we can _all_ dance too? We adults wanna have fun too!" Daniel yells and the guy heads over to his system and puts on Footloose by Blake Shelton.

"Come on Jake let's dance…if you want?" I grab her hand and lead her to the dance floor. "Ok do you know how to line dance?" I shake my head. "Well keep up and you'll learn it's not that hard. I promise." There's that look in her eyes again.

Just by the look she's giving me I know I'm in trouble. _'Well here goes nothing right? She said it won't be that hard to learn hopefully she's right.'_ When she starts dancing, I realize how wrong I am. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>Willow's POV<p>

Seeing Jacob struggle dancing is too cute to stop and I laugh when he almost trips on Embry's foot. Embry pushes him and Jacob shoves him back.

Boys.

I look back up at the dark house and hope that Bentley is ok because of how he reacted to what I said. In my defense I didn't say anything wrong, all I said was that I thought that we should give dad a second chance because everyone deserves them and he just flipped. Well not really he just said that our father doesn't and stormed away like a brat. I mean I love him to death, but sometime his dramatics just piss me off.

I look back at Jake and smile at him stumbling yet again. I pull him away from the group of dancers and we sit back down at our picnic table. I watch him inhale his food I mean literally _inhale_, like a vacuum. He looks over at me and down at mine and back at me, sighing I give him mine.

"Jesus Christ Jake! Slow down or you'll give yourself a stomach cramp or something like that." He raises an eyebrow.

"Jake?"

"Well uhh see instead of saying Jacob all the time I decided maybe I should…..shorten it?" I twist my hands together, nervous.

"Aww already got a pet name for me and I've only known you for like two hours." I punch him lightly in the arm.

"Shut up or I'll find out your full name and start calling you by that." Ha! By that look on his face he's shocked that I would actually do that.

Pushing the two empty plates in front of him, he looks at me with a gentleness that I haven't ever seen before in anyone else's eyes.

"What's your middle name?"

I look at him with confusion. "Huh? Why do you need to know my middle name?"

"Just tell me Will, please."

"Charlotte." I whisper, remembering my mother gave me my middle name. Oh how I miss her.

Jake stays quiet for a few minutes with a thoughtful look placed on his handsome features. He's really thinking about something when he looks over at me and smiles.

He gives me a hopeful look. "How about Char?"

"I'm lost, explain please." He chuckles softly.

"Well since everybody calls you Will, I felt like I should give you another nickname. A nickname where _I_ can only call you. So when you told me your middle name was Charlotte, I thought of Char. Do you like it?"

I look at him and the look he's giving me is sending chills down my back.

Holy hell!

This boy next to me is officially the sweetest kid in the world. No one that I have ever known besides my mom has ever called me Char. Now I should tell him no because that _was _my special nickname my mother gave me, but the way this boy is looking at me, might change my mind. I look back into his eyes and he looks sad because I haven't given him and answer.

I give him a small smile. "I love it and yes you can call me it."

He wraps his arms around me and squeezes, hard. Holy crap this guy is on steroids too.

'_Well you know what they say about guys who use steroids. The guys that use them have huge muscles, but small-'_Jake starts rambling again breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Char thank you so much, it means a lot to me." I wrap my arms around him and I feel like I'm in front of a fire.

"Wow you're hot." My cheeks burn when I realize I said my thoughts out loud. "What... What I meant to say was that your body temperature is hot, not you. Oh, but I don't mean you're _not_ hot I'm just…..oh crap. God I feel like such an idiot right now."

I throw my hands over my face to hide my embarrassment waiting for him to laugh at me, when I hear nothing I spread my fingers open a tiny bit and see his face.

His face is literally read and he's shaking from holding in his laughter, I growl toward his direction. When I wave my hand for him to continue, that's when he starts laughing at me. Crossing my arms and turning my head away from him, I look at my dad slow dancing with Denise.

Awwe Fuck! They look happy together.

'_I wonder if he ever looked at mom that way.' _

When Jake calms down I turn around and his cheeks are slightly pink from laughing and he's wiping tears away. He looks like he wants to say something, but his dad Billy wheels over to us and interrupts him.

"Come on Jacob let's go home you have part- I mean work early tomorrow morning." Jake flashes me a smile and walks to the front yard. "It was nice meeting you Willow and it's good to see my son smiling again. Let's just say he's had a difficult time these past few weeks. Well goodnight." I get up and he gives me a strong bear hug.

What's up with Quileute guys and bear hugs….and steroids? He wheels away and that's when I notice most of the crowd is also heading to the front yard too.

"Come on Willow and help us clean up then you can head to bed." I nod my head and start picking up empty plates and cups.

* * *

><p>After cleaning up the backyard and silently listening to Denise talk about how well tonight went, I had realized that Bentley didn't eat. I had asked her if we could leave a plate for him, so if he got hungry he could eat, she agreed. Dad was watching us from the table with this look in his eyes that showed me that he was proud that I was trying. After that I went upstairs to my room, took a shower and got ready for bed. Before my head hits the pillow, I crawl out and tiptoe to dad's office and quietly knock on the frame.<p>

He spins around with glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Whatcha need love?"

I look down at my hands and back at him. "Come tuck me in? Like you use to when I was little." I whisper.

The look on his face, tells me that he is thoroughly shocked that I had asked him that. Then he smiles and gets up from his chair. I didn't notice that Denise was on the couch, silently watching us and reading a magazine. Oh well.

"Sure Willow." He slings his arm around my shoulders while were walking down the hall and we walk into my room.

I crawl into bed and a memory of when I was four and it was the Super Bowl flashes in my mind, but I push it away. It isn't the night of the Super Bowl and I'm definitely not four years old anymore. When he finished tucking me in, he kisses my forehead and smiles.

"You know Willow, if I didn't know better it would seem like that you're finally come to forgive me." I roll my eyes at him. "But I've missed tucking you into bed at night and kissing your forehead and just being able to be there for you I guess."

"I've missed it too dad, trust me on that." He smiles and when he's at the door I call out his name. "Dad. Do you regret it? I mean leaving us. Do you regret it at all?"

He sighs and I can suddenly tell how old he really is and how much recently has put a strain on him. "Do I regret leaving, no I don't Willow, but I do wish that I took you and Bentley with me too. When I just took Tristan and Tara I didn't realize how much of an impact it would have on you two. For that I'm truly sorry and I wish that I could make it right. But what's important now is that I have you both here with me again and maybe we can become a family again. Goodnight Willow, I love you."

I'm stunned. "I love you too dad." He grins and slowly closes the door.

Well then damn, I wasn't excepting that as his explanation, but it still puts a smile on my face and I fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_** How's it readers/future reviewers? Hoped y'all liked it as much as I liked writing it! Lol I'm so stupid oh well(= I guess all I have to say now is…Review Review Review! **

***~*Sheila*~***

**Reviews-**

**georgiagirl5**-Aw! Loved it like always, can't wait for the next upload! :)


	8. Chapter 7 School Sucks!

**A/N: Like I promised! Tonight I felt so inspired with eating sherbet ice cream and watch House of Anubis. Again I apologize for the extreme delay on this chapter, but if you want to blame anything, blame my computer. Hehe! Anywho let's get on with the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the original characters!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- School sucks!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Willow's POV<strong>

"Willow! It's your first day back in school! Get up!" Robbie and Tara decide upon themselves that they wanted to be my morning wakeup call and are currently jumping on my bed.

Have I mentioned that I'm not a very good morning person? Well I'm not and I especially don't like it when people are jumping on my bed.

I grab the pillow next to me and hit Robbie in the head with it and he lands on the floor, but he manages to kick me in my knee. Holy Shit! That fucking hurts! I guess the pained expression that is displayed on my face causes Tara to jump off and start mumbling me an apology. Fuck that, I'm about to get revenge on Rob.

I hold my hand up and count down from five and by three he's already making his way downstairs. I literally jump out of bed and race down after him and tackle him before he gets to the living room. We start wrestling when he puts me in a head lock and I manage to get out of it and go to semi lightly punch him in the jaw and then he places his foot behind me and manages to trip me up. I fall on the ground and I kick the back of his knees and he lands next to me. He starts to catch his breath when I take his arm and twist it, resulting to him yelling out in pain. It starts getting serious because then he gets up and pushes me against the wall. I smirk at him, but before we could continue someone pulls him off me and throws him to the ground.

I look up and see Jacob panting hard and his hands balled into fists. He's trying to control his anger, but honestly the dude is scaring me because I can see the rage in his eyes. I mean he is shaking slightly, but it's still noticeable. It's freaky….as hell. I've never seen a boy shake before, kinda makes me think of a shaking Chihuahua. Hehe! I'm comparing big, strong Jake to a small, shaky ankle biter….uhh I mean Chihuahua.

"Dude what the hell is your problem? You could have hurt her!" My heart flutters because of his concern for my well-being.

"Well if you noticed before you threw me to the floor, we were messing around! But I guess living on a reservation for your entire life has made your brain the size of a freaking cricket!"

I shake my head and put my hand in front of Rob's face, but he smacks it lightly away and gets up himself.

Stupid fucking bloody asshole!

It's been a few days since the cookout– five days to be exact, not like I care or anything– and Jake has ignored me. I mean I was getting great vibes from the kid the night of the cookout. What happened? Did I have something on my face or in my teeth? Oh my gosh! Maybe he thought that my southern accent was too annoying from him to handle! Maybe he didn't like it at all. Maybe he has a girlfriend or doesn't want one right now. Maybe he's gay! Not that I care if he's gay or anything because I know plenty of homosexuals back home and they're great friends. No lie, they are loyal as hell. Erghh! Boys can be so bloody confusing sometimes.

I faintly hear Jacob calling my name. I turn my head in his direction to see a faint smirk on his face.

"Nice pajamas Char I didn't know you liked bunnies." I look down in horror and run up stairs.

I faintly hear him say. "Awwe don't be like that! There adorable!" I shake my head.

Running into my closet I start rummaging through all of my clothes and settle on a Leeland band t-shirt, black skinnies and a pair of brown ankle boots. I run to my bathroom and put my manageable curly hair in a loose, messy bun and pin them with Goody spin pins. I swipe on my mascara and lip gloss. I smile at my appearance in approval.

When I first got started into wearing makeup, I'm not going to lie I use to cake it on. I did that because I use to always be insecure about the way I looked, and then one day my mom comes over and takes a washcloth and wipes all the stuff off, looks me in the eyes and says I'm beautiful just the way God made me. My mom was always great at giving people the best advice. That's the best thing about my mom that I loved the most. If I was in trouble, had boy troubles or drama she would give me wisdom way beyond her years.

I bounce down the stairs and smell Denise making breakfast and man does it smell delicious. I look around, noticing that Jacob isn't in the living room anymore.

'_Huh, where could that boy possibly be?'_ Suddenly I heard Denise's annoying giggle and an unfamiliar laughter.

I cautiously walk towards the kitchen and realize its Jacob whose loud laughter I heard just a few seconds ago. A soft smile tugs on my lips because of how cute Jake is when he's laughing. I can tell that he has had a hard time for a long while just by he looked in photos Embry and Quil showed me the other day. When his smile reaches to his eyes, the corners crinkle and his eyes twinkle with happiness.

I feel this light, but noticeable pull in the pit of my stomach. It's hard to explain, but I feel like I'm going to fall hard for this boy that I have just met. I mean since the cookout I've missed Jake like crazy and my heart hurt alittle from the time apart. I probably sound like some desperate, crazy chick and trust me I _have_ thought about that, but I just don't know how to explain it. For once I haven't been thinking about the deaths of my mom and Greg, but since then my thoughts have been constantly on Jacob and I'm thankful for the distraction.

Jacob turns to me and his smile widens, if that is even possible. Yeah he's smiling that big.

"Hey Char." I walk over and Denise hands me a plate full of eggs, bacon and a bagel with cream cheese.

I have to admit that I haven't been the most welcoming to her since the beginning, but I _have_ been trying my best, but it's too damn hard. She is just the person to nip and pick and the simplest things. Since that night of the cookout, we haven't had any arguments and we stay out of each other's way.

"Hey to you to Jay. Ok I know it's another nickname, but Embry and Quil told me that everybody calls you Jake. So I tossed that name out the window and came up with Jay as your special name. Do you like it or not?" I give him my puppy eyes and it works like a charm.

"I love it. Now hurry up and eat so I can take you to school. Before you protest your dad suggested it since your new and all. Tristan is going to take everyone else. Plus Embry and Quil are riding with us, so you'll have some entertainment."

I start shoving the food in my mouth as fast as I can humanly can. I look up and notice that dad came down and is giving me a pointed look. I slow down, but still manage to eat everything in about five minutes.

"Bye dad, bye Denise." I kiss my daddy's cheek and walk into the foyer.

I turn around and notice that Jacob has my backpack slung on his shoulder and is shaking my father's hand.

'_Weird, he's being so…..what's the word…um gentlemanly? I don't know, but it suits him.'_ I mentally face palm myself when he catches me staring at him.

I feel my cheeks start to heat up and I push open the door and see Embry and Quil arguing over something in the car. I walk over and open the passenger door and sit in the seat. The boys are so deep into their argument that they haven't noticed me get open the door and get inside. Maybe if I'm quiet enough maybe I will stay invisible to them and I can listen to what they are saying. I know not very polite, but it looks interesting, so whatever.

"Dude Willow is so much better then Bella, I mean just look at the difference Jake has been lately since he's met her. I mean before the cookout him and Bella had an argument and he was angry and hurt, but then when he imp - uhh heyyy Will…how long have you been sitting there." Damn. They finally noticed me…well Quil did then Embry.

My cheeks turn redder because I got caught listening, but I try to play it off by shrugging my shoulders. "Not long, but whose Bella? Jay's girlfriend?" They raise their eyebrows at my new nickname for Jacob.

"Jay stands for Jacob, you idiots and only Char…I mean Will is the only one that can call me by that name. Same thing goes for me calling her Char. Got it? And the answer your question Char, is that Bella is definitely _not_ my _girlfriend_." They salute him in mock seriousness, he rolls his eyes.

"So boys how decent is the high school here on the rez?" My southern accent shows up again.

"Ehh not too bad, but I'm warning you don't cross someone of the teachers here, that's if you want to make it out alive by the end of the year. Especially watch out for Mr. Justice the AP Government teacher, if he catches you passing notes or texting, he will read them to every single one of his classes. Mrs. Pierce you also have to watch out for because she will do the same thing, but when your grade is slipping she _will_ announce it to the entire class. Also watch out for the jocks and cheerleaders, they will seem nice at first, but they only use people to their advantage. But on the plus side the food there is _amazing_!" I turn around in my sit to look at them both of them.

Seeing Embry sitting there with a cheeky smile on his face makes me laugh.

"So you're basically saying that my life is going to be hell for about the next eight months?" They all three nod their heads. We all get out of Jake's VW Rabbit and start heading towards my new prison. "Great! School sucks more now than ever." They laugh at me and we walk inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so maybeee updating in three days in happen, but better late the never is what I say. But something like that won't happen again…..well hopefully not without warning and long chapters beforehand. And I know this chapter is short I know believe me, but I wanted to update before I delayed it anymore.**

**Super HUGE thanks to my reviewers…**

**Peygoodwin- thank you for saying you love it. I meant a lot to me that you reviewed(:**

**RiseOfTheLemming- I'm glad you got a mental image of Jake eating, that's what I was trying for. Also thank you for reviewing my story more than once.(:**

**Georgiagirl5- I just love it that you have reviewed again and again.(:**


	9. Chapter 8 Apologies and Italian

**A/N: OMG! I'm sorry I have been making y'all wait for almost 2 months! Holy crap I feel really bad. Also I hope I didn't offend anyone if your lesbian or you are gay. If I did I apologize. Well on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- Apologies and Italian<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bentley's POV:<strong>

Ever since we have gotten to this fucking rez, it's been a living hell. No joke. I haven't seen my 'father' for thirteen years and then when mom and Greg die, we get stuck with him and his happy family. Now I will admit that I'm glad that I can see Tristan and Tara because they didn't cause any of this mess. That's _his_ entire fault. _He _left us when we were younger. _He_ broke our mother's heart because he is a selfish man.

Then, when I saw the hope in Will's eyes it just crushed me because I thought that we were in this thing together like we always have been. It flashed me back to when we were four and she and dad were always connected at the hip. Always doing stuff together and always laughing and being carefree. Then when he left she became quiet, cautious, and I had to always help mom get her out of bed. Over the years though she began to heal and started to breakout of her shell and became the old Willow that I knew.

When mom and Greg had gotten murdered it nearly killed my twin. She was always in her room crying and then when she did come out her face was red and blotchy, her eyes rimmed with red and puffy. Robbie and I tried everything to get her out and about, but that didn't work. I even convinced Kenize that she and Willow can go racing if she got her out of bed. That didn't even work and she loves racing I mean she went all out on her cars. Then one day she comes out all dressed, says she needs to be strong for our mom and then our social worker Ronda tells us that our father has requested us to come and live with him.

"Bent man I'm going to tell you that Jacob Black kid is really sketchy and I don't like him." I chuckle at my best man.

"Man that's because he slammed you against the wall and that he has Willow's attention and not yours." He glares at me because it's the truth.

Robbie has had a thing for Willow for a while now, but he won't jump at an opportunity to ask her on a date. Besides Will hasn't been really into the need dating scene, she has been focusing on her sports and racing that she never found the time to actually go out with a guy, without any friends or me and Robbie.

"Whatever man, but Will went with that meat head to school and she barely even knows the guy. He could be a murderer or a rapist for all we know! Why are you acting so calm about his man? I'm being a hundred percent serious right now." Of course he is.

I shake my head ay his antics. "Dude you to stop overreacting about this whole situation. You and I both know that my sister is one of the strongest people we have ever met. She can handle herself and you know this, so chill dude."

He mumbles a 'whatever' and walks to the car. The one thing about Robbie that pisses me off more than anything is that he will _always_ putting his two-sense in when it comes to Willow. At first I didn't have a problem with it, but now it's getting real old.

We arrival to our new high school and we see Will hanging out with Jake and his friends. Not surprising because she has been talking nonstop about him since she's met him.

I walk over to their group and smirk at my sister and when she blushes I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Buongiorno bella mia sorella gemella."** (Translation- Good morning my lovely twin sister.) **Her friends look at us like were aliens and not speaking Italian. She giggles.

"Beh buona mattina anche a te. Perché stiamo parlando in italiano?" **(Translation- Well good morning to you too. Why are we speaking in Italian?)**

"Perché volevo dirti una cosa senza di loro intercettazioni.***Points to the pack.* **Il mio migliore amico è geloso di lui.* **Points to Jacob*** Egli pensa che la vostra non è in grado di prendersi cura di voi stessi se Jake si fa male. Gli dissi che era ridicolo." She scoffs in annoyance. **(Translation- Because I wanted to tell you something without them eavesdropping. My best friend is jealous of him. He thinks that your not able to take care of yourself if Jake hurts you. I told him he was being ridiculous.)**

"Quando quel ragazzo si sta per rendersi conto che io non lo vedo più di un fratello? Stanno cercando in noi come non erano da questo pianeta o qualcosa del genere. Piuttosto divertente." I laugh in agreement. **(Translation- When is that boy going to realize that I don't see him more then a brother? They are looking at us like were not from this planet or something. Pretty funny.)**

"Will youplease speak american because we don't fucking know what the hell your saying. It could be about us for all we know." I shrug.

"Well thanks for the love Paul, I feel it from the bottom of my heart. Anyway sorry about that Bentley needed to tell me something that's between us." Jacob gives nods at Will.

"Well I better be going, Robbie wants to go and be a ladies man before class. Love ya Will." I kiss her cheek and a side hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Willow POV<strong>

After my twin left with Robbie, the boys' kept asking me how I know Italian and what me and Bent were talking about.

"Wait so your mom was full-blooded Italian and when you were thirteen you got tired of not understanding her and your grandmother when they would get together, so you learned the language." Poor Quil, he looks like a lost puppy.

"Yupp, that's pretty much it. It had gotten so annoying because they would always look over at me and smile and laugh. Thought they were talking about me, found out that they were making fun of me."

They erupt into another fit of laughter. " Well then damn that's pretty mean." I laugh at Quils reaction.

"It's cool you know another language Will, didn't know you had it in you. But man you should have seen Jake's face when you started speaking it, he was astonished that his impri-" Jay elbows Paul in his ribs.

"Well that wasn't very nice , I think you should apologize to Paul. What do you think guys? Should Jacob apologize for bullying or should we beat him up?"

Embry, Quil and Jared look at each other mischeivous and slowly start moving toward Jake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Ehh wasn't my best, but it's been forEVER since I have updated. Please review! Reviews motivate me to update faster!(:**


	10. Beta Notice!

**Ok guys I will be updating tomorrow, but before I do I wanted to know if anyone wanted to beta my story. I didn't think I was going to do this because I like writing and critiquing my own work, but I think that if I have a beta for this story then everything will hopefully be coming faster. So if ANYONE who is a beta wants to beta my story, then PM me and I'll let you know. (:**

**~Sheila**


End file.
